An amplifier is a device designed to increase the power of an input signal by controlling the output of the amplifier to match the shape of the input signal. Typically, an amplifier modulates the output of a power supply based on the input signal, thereby outputting a signal that has the same waveform of the input signal but at a higher amplitude. A radio frequency (RF) power amplifier is a type of amplifier that converts a low-power RF signal into a higher power RF signal, typically used to drive an antenna to transmit the higher power RF signal.